No More
by pr0dz
Summary: Different takes on Clementine responding to those who need to shut up.
1. Not My Fault

**Snapped**

**AN: Takes place after Kenny tells Clementine to go to where Jane is while he fixes the car. Clementine starts not taking shit anymore when she interacted with Bonnie. This is when you cover Luke (which is more logical than anything else)**

Clementine got off the red truck and looked at Kenny somberly. Things have really gone downhill ever since a group of Russians popped out of nowhere trying to rob the group. Ever since Rebecca was shot whilst becoming a walker. Ever since Luke drowned. Now Clementine was going to talk with Jane to see how she is doing along with AJ. She saw Bonnie sitting right in front of the door. Clementine paid her no mind because she still hates her for what she did back at the Ski Lodge. She hasn't truly forgiven her at all and now it led to Sarita and Walter gone. Had Bonnie not tricked Walter into giving food, Walter would still be alive. Had she not ever come to the Ski Lodge, no one would have been captured and Sarita wouldn't have met her fate. Before Clementine went to walk on the stairs, Bonnie stood up and glared at her with as much hate as possible. Clementine, preparing for the worst has her hand gun in her back pocket in case Bonnie ever tries to harm her.

"What the hell do you want from me? It's bad enough that you made Luke die because you didn't help him," spat Bonnie. Clementine was taken aback at what she said. She narrowed her eyes back at Bonnie and scowled. Before she could reply, Bonnie continued. "It must be nice bein' a pretty girl. No one ever expected you to do a _damn_ thing. You can get away with murder and no one will try to blame you for it while you just keep fucking things up huh?! Why didn't you help Luke when he was stuck underwater! You stupid girl! YOU SHOULD HAVE DROWNED!" After heaving many breaths, she drew the attention of Jane and Kenny, the latter whom heard Bonnie calling Clementine a stupid girl. Before any of them can do anything, Clementine said something that caught everyone by surprise.

"I'm the one that should have drowned?" A cold laugh came from the golden-eyed 11 year old. "You're the one that approached Luke and made him fall into the cold water you stupid FUCKING BITCH!" AJ began crying due to Clementine's loud voice but Clementine didn't give two shits at the moment. "Luke told me to cover him and I did that. He said not to come nearer to him and what do you do? You didn't listen and yet this _little girl_ has more fucking common sense than a woman without a goddamn brain to think. HOW AM I THE ONE TO FUCK THINGS UP WHEN I KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE? EVEN CARVER SAID THAT SO WHAT THE FUCK DOES BEING A **PRETTY LITTLE GIRL HAVE TO DO WITH SAVING OTHERS**?" Jane knew she had to stop this sooner so she grabbed Clementine and walked off not before glaring at Bonnie. Kenny also was about to leave but not before noticing Bonnie pulling out her gun and about to aim it at Clementine. Kenny was appalled at this. It was going to be another Lilly situation! He shouted. "CLEMENTINE WATCH OUT!" Clementine turned around just to see Bonnie reaching for her back pocket. Clementine was growling angrily. Without remorse, Clementine swiftly pulled out her gun and shot Bonnie in the skull. Not even going to spare a glance at her, Clementine continued walking with Jane in tow. Clementine has earned herself retribution for Walter and Sarita.


	2. Excuse me?

**Ok.**

**AN: Takes place where Rebecca is still hostile on the first episode. The setting is where Clementine was eating her meal. After that, during episode 2, Clementine will call out on not locking the door when watching Sarah for no apparent reason.**

After telling off Nick for his reckless behavior and talking about her past with Luke, Clementine notices Pete walking in.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm out there standing watch and I can't help but notice this place is lit like a goddamn beacon in the middle of the woods," Pete swore.

"Yeah, it's time to turn in anyways," Luke agreed.

"Now get your winks while you can 'cause we're goin' fishing at first light. A couple of fresh brookies for dinner? Mm, wouldn't that be nice," said Pete. Deciding it's best to go, Luke got up and walked out, Pete in tow. Clementine smiled at how nice they are to her unlike Carlos, Nick, and _Rebecca_. Even though Luke is not smart enough to tell the difference between a lurker bite and a dog bite, he's still a friendly person. Clementine went back to eating. After two bites, a voice Clementine is beginning to get annoyed with rang out from the door.

"Oh. _You're_ still here". Clementine looked up at her and frowned. _For god's sake, she can't even leave me alone while I'm eating._ Clementine ignored and went back to her meal whereas Rebecca walked past Clementine towards the sink. She turns around and glared at Clementine.

"I wouldn't be comfortable if I were you," she warned. "Maybe you fooled everyone else, but not me." Clementine was beginning to get angry at this bitch. Finally, she responded.

"It's not my problem if you can't tell the difference between a walker bite and a dog bite," she said. Rebecca was starting to lose her mind.

"You know why you came here you little shit. You are obviously one of Carver's workers trying to find me and the group. You need to get the fuck out of here before I get my gun and kill you myself," she threatened. Clementine was unfazed by that threat. She had already dealt with many things before and this threat is compared to being tickled.

"I really don't know who this Carver guy is, but I don't really care. I'm already going to leave tomorrow at noon so I can go up north." Rebecca then walked up near Clementine and rose her voice at her face.

"You can stop playing this innocent little girl charade because it's nothing but bullshit!"

"I feel bad for the baby since he has to be raised by a bitch of a mother," Clementine smirked when she stood up. Rebecca couldn't handle it anymore. She raised her hand up and prepared to slap Clementine. Since Clementine has gained a lot of survival instincts, she stepped back swiftly, making Rebecca fall on her back. Few moments later, Luke and Pete ran back, shocked at seeing Rebecca on the floor groaning in pain. Pete looked at Clementine. "Can you tell me what's going on? I don't think you would hit people," was his question. Clementine shrugged. "I didn't touch her at all. She brought this on herself. She came to me and verbally assaulted me and I don't even know this Carver guy!" Clementine responded. "Can you show me where the bedroom is? I lost my appetite." Pete nodded and showed her where she is sleeping. Luke helped Rebecca up and shook his head. "You should know better Rebecca. You could have lost your baby," was what he told her. Rebecca scoffed at his statement. She didn't really care.


End file.
